


Goddess

by Calliopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bard Skillz, Canon Compliant Rapping, Morally Ambiguous Character, Rap Battles, Rapping Elves, War Cry, inverted songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopy/pseuds/Calliopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tiny city elf Assassin, Risa, raps, because why not. A silly edit of her version of Iggy Azalea’s Goddess. I like to think she spits it at the front ranks of darkspawn before battle, then freestyles in the inn later. Will write more about her backstory and journey through the game later as she poisons, picks and passive persuades her way accross Ferelden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess

Song: <https://youtu.be/7Hkm9iClu8w>

—

So now what y'all need me for  
You done pissed me off what is y'all praying for?  
Oh what? A knife-ear with a flow ain’t been seen before?  
Bow down until your knees get sore  
Grew up taken broken they callin me a knife-ear whore  
Knife in the ribs, my only rapport  
Guards can’t touch me cos I’m off on tour  
Hopping out a fly whip screaming “This ain’t yours”  


How famous can one get ‘fore she get tired?  
One shout out that make em all crowd around the campfire  
Uh, spit fire that’ll burn down an empire  
Two blades, mabari and my poison we startin’ fires  
Wave hello when I breeze by ya  
Make enough in ten months  
I could live off or retire (woo)  
But I just won’t quit  
Tryna figure out which part of this you just don’t get huh

Lemme know if you got this  
Preaching about prophets  
It ain’t no darkspawn can stop us  
Bow down to a Goddess,  
Bow down to a Goddess,  
Bow down to a Goddess  
It ain’t no taint-blood can stop us  
Bow down to a Goddess  
Goddess! Got it?

Same critics wondered if I had it in me  
Now want me to play friendly  
But how the hell you play friendly when the mention of my name could cause a mob-pack frenzy  
Posters of my face everywhere make it hard to miss me  
Lately I been crazy ‘tell a san ward commit me  
After any competition coming up against me  
You think it’s anything better, then come convince me  
Until then I’ll be leading the race  
So bow down, put your knee to your face  
While I make wine outta water, turn assassins into martyrs  
Set it off whenever R-I-S in the place, uh  
Young assassin, Goddess  
Y'all are boring read like help us, stop this  
Ima gonna watch you beg like I see through your shit  
I’m thinkin’ bout now would be the time to start this

Lord, lemme know if you got this  
Preaching about prophets  
It ain’t no Maker can stop us  
Bow down to a Goddess,  
Bow down to a Goddess,  
Bow down to a Goddess  
It ain’t no demon can stop us  
Bow down to a Goddess  


Put your hands to the sky  
But only if you feel me when I lie  
They wanna bury me alive but y'all know real Wardens never die  
Put your hands to the sky  
But only if you feelin my vibe  
Maker wanna bury me alive but y'all know real gods never die

Lord, lemme know if you got this  
Preaching about prophets  
It ain’t no blight army can stop us  
Bow down to a Goddess,  
Bow down to a Goddess,  
Bow down to a Goddess  
It ain’t no one man can stop us  
Bow down to a Goddess

Goddess!

Got it?


End file.
